Love Will Prevail
by Huddy4life2
Summary: What if Lily and James let Dumbledore be their Secret Keeper? What if they survived? How would the story we know and love so much have turned out? I know it's been done before... I just couldn't resist. R
1. Chapter 1

James Potter looked down lovingly at his sleeping son.

"Sirius," He whispered to his best friend, "He's so perfect."

"I know mate," Sirius whispered back, "And he'll be an amazing wizard one day. Just like his Godfather."

James laughed quietly as Lily walked into the room, grabbing James by the arm and gesturing for Sirius to follow them.

"I don't want your loud mouths waking him up," Lily scolded, looking pointedly at Sirius as she spoke. There was a soft knock on the door. Everyone in the room turned to look at it as James called for them to come in. They had been expecting Remus for a while now.

"Sorry I got caught up at the Order meeting," He apologized as he walked in, hugging Lily, James, and Sirius swiftly.

"I wish we could have been there but it's getting so cold I didn't want Harry out there in this weather," Lily said, offering Remus a bottle of Butterbeer to help warm him up. He took it with a word of thanks.

"Ah, I know. Everyone said they missed you tonight. Why weren't you there, Sirius?" He asked turning to him with confusion on his face, his eyebrow arched.

"I had to stay with my Godson didn't I?" He asked sounding (falsely) offended.

"Oh shove it Sirius," James said laughing, "He's avoiding one of the new recruits. Apparently Sirius "greeted" her to the Order," James said putting quotations around "greeted" letting Remus just exactly how Sirius had behaved with this new girl.

"Sirius! You realize you're going to have to face her at the next Meeting, right?" Lily admonished him with a disapproving glance at him sitting on the couch, pulling James down with her. Remus and Sirius sat in the recliner chairs opposite them. James pulled out his wand from his robes and pointed it to the fireplace, muttering under his breath. Sparks shot from the tip of it into the fireplace and a fire roared up in it.

"So, Dumbledore is your secret keeper, right?" Remus asked looking at James and Lily with concern in his eyes. James and Lily nodded.

"He thought it was best. There will be no way anyone will ever get past Dumbledore to get to us," Lily assured Remus, leaning against James and taking his hand in hers. He leaned down to kiss the top of her fiery red hair. There was a sudden loud laugh coming from Harry's room. All the adults jumped up, shocked. After laughing at themselves they walked to the nursery. Remus smiled down at his best friend's son. He reached down and picked up little Harry as he babbled to Remus.

"Uncle Remus missed you, Harry," Remus said to the baby. Harry reached up and patted his uncle's face with his tiny hands, laughing at him. He looked at Sirius and pointed babbling to Remus about him. Remus laughed and nodded in agreement with his nephew. The only words you could understand were "Unca Sirius", "Unca Remus", "Dada", and "Mumma".

"He's getting so big," Remus exclaimed. James and Lily nodded with slightly overwhelmed looks.

Sirius suddenly started walking across Harry's room to the shelf on his blue wall. He stopped to glance at the Quidditch players that zoomed around the walls. They had a constant match that went on. The teams changed every time one of the Seekers caught the Snitch. Beaters bit Bludgers, Chasers passed the Quaffle, the Keeper Kept, and the Seeker searched for the Snitch.

"That's some bloody brilliant Charm work done, Lily," Sirius exclaimed, he grabbed the toy Broomstick off the shelf and headed to the play room that they had set up just for little Harry. Everyone followed him down the hall to the spacious room. When they arrived at the room, which was decked in Scarlet and Gold (Brave Gryffs though they all were) Remus put Harry on the floor. He tottled over to his Godfather reaching up for his Broom. Sirius set it up for him and placed his Godson on it. Harry was laughing delightedly as he zoomed all around the room. Remus turned to Lily to ask her a question.

"I thought Peter was here? He wasn't at the meeting tonight…" Remus stated, looking around as though they were hiding Peter.

"I haven't spoken to him in a few days, I've been worried about him, Remus," Lily said with concern etched in her beautiful face.

"He told me he had some things to take care of," Sirius mentioned. He had stopped watching Harry ride around and was now looking at Lily with an expression that mirrored her own.

"He'll be fine guys," James said, trying as he or Remus usually did, to keep the calm. "He's a Marauder, what else could he be but okay?"

They nodded as they all turned back to watch Harry play. They were still thinking about Peter though, he'd been acting really strange lately.

"You know, Lily, the Weasley's have a small son, just older than Harry. Do you think they'd like to play?" James asked his wife. The Weasley's were part of the Order and had more children than they could count, all boys.

"I think Harry would like that. We could ask the Longbottom's too, their boy is Harry's age too," Lily suggested. She didn't want Harry to live in isolation because of the War.

"I'll ask them about it at the Meeting tomorrow," James said, they were having meetings more and more frequently as the War raged on. James and Lily were doing their part even though they had to stay with Harry. They took turns going out in the field while the other and one of the Marauders stayed with Harry. The rest of the Marauders would go out in the field with whichever Potter was going out. James hated Lily going out just the way Lily hated him going.

They all stayed up a few more hours until Harry started to get cranky. He let them know very clearly that he was tired. James and Lily let Remus and Sirius know they were more than welcome to stay the night, the Marauders each had their own room and could stay with them if they wanted, or needed, to. They both accepted and Lily announced that she and James were for bed. They put Harry down and said goodnight to their best friends, heading to bed. They changed and showered before laying in their large warm bed together.

"I love you so much, Potter," Lily said with a smirk, laying her head on his broad chest.

He chuckled, "I love you more, Evans."

"That's not possible, no one has ever loved anyone more than I love you," She answered as she looked up into his hazel eyes. He bent his head to press his lips to her soft ones. He couldn't believe he actually had Lily Evans- or Potter rather- here with him. He had been in love with her for so long. They laid in bed talking quietly for a while before drifting off to sleep.

Remus had taken up residence in Harry's room. He watched the Quidditch game progress on his nephew's walls. He actually had no blood relation to Harry at all, but he loved that kid just like his own. Sirius and Peter were the same way about the little boy. Harry was greatly loved by everyone who met him. He was such a happy little baby. Remus hated that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was ruining his nephew's life, already forced into hiding and not even two years old yet. You-Know-Who had stolen his freedom, and that killed Remus.

Sirius was sitting in the living room on the couch staring into the fire watching the flames flicker. A soft smile was on his face as he thought of his brothers (James, Remus, and Peter not his blood brother), sister (Lily) and Godson. They were his family until the very end. He joked around a lot (_a lot_) but they all knew he loved them with all his heart. He'd die for any of them without a second thought, just as he knew they would for him. He chuckled to himself as he thought about how Lily had hated James until their seventh year at Hogwarts. Sirius had a sneaking suspicion that Lily hadn't really hated James all that time, but she just hated herself for loving him. That made it even funnier in Sirius's eyes. He suddenly thought of Peter and began to worry for him again. Peter had never been like the other Marauders, that didn't matter to them though. He'd never been particularly smart, good with magic, or as good-looking quick-witted as them. Not that Peter was stupid or ugly or a bad Wizard or not clever, but compared to his best friends he didn't shine the way they did. They loved him just the same though, they didn't care what other people thought about him. They were the Marauders and they stuck together. Always.

Sirius stood up, taking out his wand and pointing it at the fireplace. He muttered a few words under his breath and the fire went out immediately. He spun his wand between his fingers before slipping it back in his pocket. While he walked up the stairs he began to think of Lily and James again. They were so happy and in love, Sirius had never had anything like that in his life. At Hogwarts he was too busy getting detention and being a prankster to be serious (he smirked, he was _always_ Sirius) about anyone. The only people he was really close to at school had been James, Remus, and Peter. Lily had become like his sister in the past few years though. Not to say that he didn't have friends, everyone loved all the Marauders, but he just wasn't close to anyone else. Mr. and Mrs. Potter had been his Mum and Dad, taking the place if his own. The Blacks may as well have had no relation to Sirius at all for the amount of affection he had for them. He stopped off at Harry's room to see his Godson before heading to bed. He was surprised to find Remus already there.

"Hey there, mate," He whispered sitting in the squashy chair next to Remus'. Remus looked up, surprised. He gave Sirius a warm grin, nodding at him.

"How long have you been in here?" Sirius asked.

"Since Lily and James went to bed, I've seen three Quidditch matches so far, Ireland's won them all. This really is brilliant magic Lily did," He commented, watching as Ireland's Beater hit a Bludger. It crushed into England's Seekers nose, causing him to lose the Snitch he had just been about to catch and his nose to crack and spurt blood. The Ireland seeker swooped in and caught it with ease, ending the match at 460-330 to Ireland.

"Yeah," Sirius responded, "She is brilliant."

"_Ohh,_" They both whispered, jumping slightly as a Bludger cracked into the side of Bulgaria's Keeper's head. It sent his flying off his broom and rushing toward the ground. The ref pulled out his wand and sent a blue spell at him, slowing his decent until he hit the ground like a feather. He was knocked out cold. Needless to say Ireland took advantage of that, scoring five goals before they had him revived and back in the air.

"Have you ever thought about how happy Lily and James are?" Remus asked out of the blue.

"Actually I was just thinking about that, do you wish that you could have settled down like they did?" Sirius responded.

"No, not really. I'm too dangerous to settle down. And what if we had a child? Would he -or she- be like me? What if I hurt them one full moon? I couldn't live with that," Remus looked a little sad about this admission. Sirius understood what he meant, but he didn't think Remus should not get married because we was a werewolf any more than Sirius shouldn't because he was a Black. To him being a Black was _much_ worse than being a werewolf.

"Remus, you're an amazing guy. You deserve to fall in love and be happy," Sirius argued.

"Well, that may be true -which I doubt I'm as amazing as you say- it wouldn't be safe or fair for her or our child," Remus stated, a bit matter-of-fact.

"I think it's about time for bed, huh mate?" Sirius asked standing to stretch. They were both a bit hoarse from the whispering they were doing. Remus stood with him and they set off down the hall to their rooms, which were right across the hall from one another. Ireland's Keeper snatched the Snitch out of seeming thin air and caused a silent cheer to go up in the green side of the crowd and Bulgaria to switch out with Wales.

*_The Next Morning, 5:30 am_*

A piercing cry broke the still silence of the cozy house in Godric's Hallow. James jumped and fell out the bed, where he had been cuddled up with Lily. A dull thud was heard, signaling that either Sirius or Remus had done the same as James and was now laying on the carpet like he was. Lily laughed as she stood to go to Harry's room next door to theirs.

"Aw, Harry, come to Mumma," She crooned, picking up the little boy. His cries had stopped as soon as he had seen his mum. He smiled largely at her as they walked over to the changing table. She changed him quickly, picking him back up she walked out to the kitchen to get some breakfast started.

"Ugh, why doesn't that little worm sleep later?" Sirius grumped as he walked in the kitchen along side Remus and James, all of them in T-shirts and sweatpants. Remus smiled and laughed. He walked over and took Harry from Lily, kissing the top of his head. James and Sirius both looked considerably more grumpy than Remus and Lily.

"It's five-bloody-thirty! Why do you two look so cheerful?" Sirius demanded. He threw himself into one of the chairs at the table. James sat beside him, accepting a cup of coffee from Lily as he did.

"Thank you," He murmured, tilting his head up to kiss her lightly. Sirius pretended to shield his eyes.

"Argh, can't you two do that when you're alone?" He whined, rather like an overgrown child. Remus rolled his eyes, taking a seat across from him.

"Shut up, Sirius," He said as he sat Harry on the table in front of him. Harry was in the middle of having a conversation with Remus, something about Mumma and Dada last night at dinner.

"You know, magic must make babies mature faster… his vocabulary is much more advanced then a Muggle baby would be at his age," Lily commented as she set plates in front of all the boys, picking Harry up to place him in the highchair along with his food.

"Really?" Sirius asked. Being from a pureblood family, (just as James was) he didn't have very much Muggle knowledge.

"That's the way Regulas was, but not as lovable or intelligent," He continued. James and Remus chuckled lightly. Harry joined in with them even though he had no clue what was funny. He laughed loudly, extremely high pitched. Everyone laughed even louder when they heard his adorable laugh. He grinned around to all of them as he picked up a piece of cereal and crammed his hand in his mouth.

"What are we covering at the Meeting tonight?" Lily asked, still smiling because of her son.

"Dumbledore didn't say," Remus trailed off as they heard a knock at the door. All of a sudden, everyone was one their feet, wands drawn. Harry was instantly wrapped in his mothers arms. She handed him to Sirius, who took him to his bedroom and placed him in his crib without a word or second thought. He stood guard over him, closing the door to his room. He shot a spell at the door, sealing it shut, the only way to get it open was by him undoing the spell. He then sent one at the window, causing it to disappear.

Remus, James, and Lily all walked calmly to the door. James looked through the peephole, seeing who it was he opened the door. The three of them still had their wands drawn. Peter Pettigrew was standing on their doorstep.

"What did you tell me when you found out Lily was having a baby?" Remus asked him as soon as he saw who was there.

"T-that I couldn't wait to help him learn to be an Animagus, just like us," He said, sounding scared with all the wands pointed at him. All three wands immediately were dropped to their owners sides and slipped into pockets. Lily was the first to wrap him in a hug, telling him how they had worried about him so much.

"Peter, where the Hell have you been?" James demanded, grabbing him roughly in a hug after Lily.

"I told you guys, I had some things I had to do," Peter said. He sounded relieved to finally be back with them though.

"My mum was sick, I needed to be with her," He continued .

"Why didn't you tell us that? Sirius and I could have come with you," Remus exclaimed looking bewildered.

"No, you guys need to be here with Harry, James, and Lily. You guys are in so much danger," Peter said looking to them with concern.

"Where is Sirius any way?" He added as an afterthought.

James took out his wand again, after he muttered a few words a large silver stag burst from its tip. It galloped to Harry's room, and a few seconds later Sirius rejoined them in the living room carrying Harry on his back with his wand drawn slightly. Once he saw that everyone was okay he put it back in his pocket and retrieved Harry from clinging on his back.

"Pete, mate! I've missed you," Sirius boomed. Lily cringed, his voice was _always _so loud. James wrapped his arm around Lily's shoulders, kissing her temple in apology of his best friend. Sirius crushed Peter in a hug after setting Harry down.

"Unca Pete!" Harry exclaimed, reaching up for him to hold him. Peter picked him up, bouncing around a little.

"Peter," Sirius said sounding suspicious, "Why are you here so early?"

"Oh, I knew Harry gets up with the sun and I only just got back from Mum's," He explained as he handed Harry over to his dad. James took his son from Peter and murmured something to him. Harry responded with a loud "Lub you too, dada!"

"Well, Prongs… We've got a lot of time on our hands before the meeting tonight. What do you want to do?" Sirius asked, looking to James.

"Well, how about a game of two-a-side Quidditch?" James said, excitement shining in his Hazel eyes.

"And what about me?" Lily asked, feigning hurt at being excluded.

"I thought you'd like to sit with Harry and watch your amazing husband fly around the pitch?" James offered with a grin. Lily rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Come on Prongs! Let's go," Sirius exclaimed, grinning broadly. He loved Quidditch, even though he was never on the team himself at Hogwarts. The boys raced off down the stairs to the underground pitch they had set up where the basement should be. Lily laughed and followed them down, shaking her head.

_**A/N I did have to switch some things up (I.E. the Weasleys being in the Order and playing with the demotions of the Potter's home ) to help my story flow a bit. I hope you don't mind! I also just couldn't bear writing a HP story without my Weasleys! Also, this is my first HP story so let me know how I did! If you have any ideas or would like to help me out with the story PM me here or contact me on either of my Twitter accounts **__**(Phelps_Lover**__** and Adams1422) If you'd like to follow me on either of those accounts I always post when I'm writing and when you can expect a new chapter to be out! Love you guys! _Amber_**_


	2. Chapter 2

"James Charlus Potter! Get your arse in the shower! We have an Order meeting in two hours," Lily shouted down the hall.

"Yes ma'am," James called back with a laugh. He grabbed Harry and trudged down the hall with him.

"Has Harry had a shower yet?" Lily asked when he met her at the door of the bathroom.

"Um… sure," James muttered. There was no way he wanted to face Lily's wrath because _Sirius_ forgot to bathe Harry like he said he would.

"James," Lily growled.

"Sirius said he would, but then he left with Wormtail to go to the store for the things for the meeting," James exclaimed in one breath.

"Remus, come here please," Lily called to Remus' door. His head popped out instantly.

"Yes, Lily?" He asked as he stepped into the hall. He was already dressed for the meeting, as was Lily.

"Could you please bathe Harry downstairs while James showers up here? I have some things I need to do before we leave," She asked in a tone much different than she had used with James. Remus smiled.

"Of course, Lily," He took Harry from James' arms and lopped down the stairs with him.

"James, in the shower. Now," Lily said brushing past him. He knew Lily wasn't really upset with him so he pulled her back to him and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. She smiled against him and pushed him back gently.

"Shower," She repeated. James trudged into the shower, dragging his feet the whole while.

Lily was scurrying around the house, looking for all the things she needed before she left. Harry _had_ to have all the things from his diaper bag _in_ his diaper bag before they left. However, when Sirius and Remus had last baby sat Harry after on Order meeting Sirius had taken it upon himself to remove everything from it and splay it all around the house. Lily was going to scream from frustration soon. Remus appeared in the room beside her, holding a wet and shiny Harry in his arms. He grinned at Lily, seeing the distress on her face.

"What is troubling you, Lily dear?" He asked with a chuckle.

"_Sirius Orion Black _is my problem, Remus," She growled. Remus did his best to hide his amusement.

"Ah, what has that dog done now?"

"_None_ of Harry's things are in his diaper bag," She said desperately.

"Lily, are you a witch or not?" Remus demanded with laughter in his eyes.

"Wha- _oh!" _Lily snatched her wand out of her pocket,_ "Accio Harry's diapers," _she called. Soon Harry's diapers were zooming towards them. Lily caught them deftly as Harry giggled in the background. Lily continued to do this until she had everything Harry needed. Remus laughed and started getting Harry dressed. They only had an hour left before they had to go and Sirius had yet to return home to get showered and dressed. James was getting dressed in the bathroom and drying his hair.

"Moony, Prongs, Lil," Sirius called from downstairs, sounding panicked. Instantly James and Remus were bounding down the stairs, calling out a secret question as they sprinted. Lily was shooting spells at Harry's door and window, locking them inside and placing Harry in his crib. She set a few more spells around the crib, providing Harry with more protection. She stood protectively in front of him and faced the door, her wand held at shoulder height.

James and Remus had arrived at the bottom of the stairs, Sirius having shouted the answer to their question as soon as it came out of their mouths. They both slid to a halt on the hardwood floor as both of them were in their socks. Remus had his wand drawn but James hadn't had time to grab it in his mad dash down the stairs. Sirius noticed this and pointed his wand. He shouted a spell, but it was just noise to James. He couldn't understand what Sirius was doing.

It was good he had said his spell quickly because Remus was about to attack him. He didn't know why Sirius would be pointing his wand the defenseless James, but he wasn't taking chances. It turned out Sirius was merely pointing over his shoulder, towards the stairs. James' wand shot down the stairs and landed in Sirius' outstretched hand. He tossed it to James. James caught it easily, Quidditch skills came in handy a lot.

"What the hell is going on, Padfoot?" Remus demanded.

"Its Peter, mate. Come on, we've got to help him _now_," Sirius shouted.

"Where's Lily? Is she alright? What about Harry? Please tell me they've been here with you guys since I left! Tell me they haven't left the home," Sirius begged. He was bordering on hysterical. He should have known that Harry and Lily couldn't go anywhere but the headquarters for the Order. It wasn't safe.

"Sirius! They're upstairs in Harry's room. They're sealed inside, no one's getting in there," James assured him.

"Now, what's wrong with Peter? Where is he?" Remus asked, also in a state of panic but trying not to show it.

"I don't know, I don't know! He's gone, he's just gone. They got him. _They got Peter,_" Sirius shouted.

"The Death Eaters? _How? When? Where?_" James demanded.

"When we left, we went to Diagon Alley to get some things for the Meeting like we said we were. On our way back some of them Apparated in and were shouting nonsense at Peter about You-Know-Who being ready and that it was time to 'hand them over' before 'something bad happens'. They grabbed Peter's arm and Apparated away with him. It all happened so fast, neither of us could do anything. And now he's gone. He's just gone," Sirius said this all very quickly, as though if he said it fast enough it would make it reverse.

"Calm down, there's nothing we can do right now," James said calmly. A silver stag burst forth from his wand and galloped up the stairs to Harry's room. Lily walked out of the room a few seconds later, Harry clinging to her back. She sprinted down to James and Remus' side. James grabbed Harry from her back and held the two of them close to his body. Harry was being strangely quiet, sensing everyone's distress. He looked up at his father with concern etched on his young face. James pressed a kiss to his son's forehead.

"Come on, you lot. We're off to see Dumbledore," James decided. He Summoned Harry's diaper bag and strode over to the Fireplace. He grabbed some Floo Powder and threw it into the flames, causing them to turn emerald green. He shouted the name if the Headquarters of the Order and stepped in the flames with Harry. Remus, Sirius, and Lily followed him.

Albus Dumbledore was seated at a large desk when he heard a loud knocking on his study door.

"Come in, James," Dumbledore said calmly. James Potter, Lily Potter, Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black all burst through his door as soon as the charm lifted and allowed them to enter.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir," James began. Dumbledore cut him off with a raised hand.

"I know, Mr. Potter, Peter Pettigrew has been captured by Death Eaters. We have sent out some of our members in search of him. As of right now, there is nothing we can do, I am truly sorry," Dumbledore said with genuine sorrow in his eyes. James nodded and dropped heavily into a plush chair, cradling Harry to his chest. Lily sat next to him and put her head in her hands. Remus, too, decided to sit and wait. Sirius looked at them as though they were all insane.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded, "Peter has been captured by _Death Eaters_! We have to help him!"

"Sirius," Dumbledore said, "Please understand, there really is nothing any of you could do but risk your lives out there. Think of Harry. Would you have him lose all three of his uncles and both of his parents in one night? Imagine what would happen to him if you were all to go out and search for Peter. We have some of our best members out there, but we simply cannot afford to send any more of you. I'm sorry, Mr. Black. Please have a seat, the meeting will start in about half an hour."

Sirius sat down dejectedly next to Remus and mirrored Lily's position. James was muttering under his breath with his eyes closed, breathing in the baby scent that clung to his son's skin. Remus was rubbing his eyes, clearly stressed out. Dumbledore eyed them all sadly before turning back to the parchment he was writing on.

"Who've you sent out?" Lily asked after a while of silence.

"Mr. Benjy Fenwick, Mr. Caradoc Dearborn, Mr. Edgar Bones, and the Prewett twins," Dumbledore answered. They all breathed a sigh of relief, they were wonderful Wizards.

"The Prewett twins and Edgar Bones," Remus muttered under his breath, sounding impressed. If anyone could get Peter back, they were certainly a good lot to do it.

"Fenwick was in our year, he's great too," Lily said with a slightly relieved smile. She had no doubts that this group could get their Peter back.

"Don't count out Dearborn, either," Sirius said from behind his hands. All his friends nodded in agreement. Harry looked up at his father.

"Dada, where Unca Peter?" Harry asked with a sad expression. He missed his uncle a lot.

"Uncle Peter is on a vacation right now, Buddy," James answered with a sigh.

"When he be back?" Harry asked.

"I dunno, Son. Soon, I hope," James told Harry, kissing the top of his messy hair.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_**A/N- Sorry it's so short, I'm dealing with huge exams now and a ton of RL stuff in the way… I hope you liked it! Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Order, order," Albus Dumbledore called from him place behind the podium.

"Of the Phoenix," The Prewett twins called in jest as they burst through the fire place. They had been looking for Peter Pettigrew nonstop for hours and someone else was taking over their shift now. Two wizards stood as they entered, offering them their seats and Flooing out of the fireplace. Dumbledore repressed a smile and chuckle.

"So nice you two could join us," He said with a smile. He motioned for them to sit down. They flamboyantly sat between James Potter and Benjy Fenwick (who was also just getting off patrol duty). James sent them a smile before turning back to Dumbledore. He was grateful to everyone who was helping find Peter. The twins winked back mischievously at him. Dumbledore waited for everyone to settle down before speaking again.

"As some of you may know, one of our own has been kidnapped by Death Eaters," A gasp went through the small crowed as their eyes began swerving around the room, taking inventory of their friends and family.

"Peter Pettigrew is missing," All eye shot over to the Marauders, Lily, and Harry with sympathy.

"We are doing our best and have some of our sharpest minds out looking for him," Dumbledore assured everyone. Gideon and Fabian sat a little straighter as he said this. Peter was one of their friends just as the rest of the Marauders were. They treated Harry like their own nephew and Lily like their sister. They had all grown close while in the Order. Very often, the twins were set to protect the Potters. They took their job very seriously. Suddenly a large group of people began appearing in the fireplace.

"So sorry we're late," Arthur Weasley said, his cheeks flushed. Mrs. Weasley was holding a squirming little boy, who was a little older than Harry himself. All six people had bright red hair and freckles everywhere. A pair if twin tornadoes ran over to the Prewett twins and jumped on them.

"Fred, George," Molly Weasley yelled, "Get over here!"

They skulked over to their mother as two of the older boys popped them on the back of their flaming red heads.

"Bill, Charlie," Mrs. Weasley warned. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were obviously embarrassed for causing such a scene. Bill and Charlie looked up innocently at their mother.

"Yes, Mum?" The older boy asked.

"Oh, be quiet, William," She growled. He hung his head and his shoulder slumped. He muttered an apology, as did his younger brother. The Marauders and Lily were grinning at the Weasleys. Lily motioned at the seats they had saved. She looked at her gratefully, pulling the hand of the twin she had grasped, dragging him toward the seats. The rest of the Weasleys followed suit. The twins took the two seats closest to Lily, leaning over her to peer at Harry.

"Hi," They said in unison. Harry laughed.

"Hi," He said back, "You Mummy is loud." The twins laughed, deciding they liked this kid.

"Harry," Lily admonished.

"What, Mumma?"

"Oh, never mind," She muttered. Finally all the Weasleys were situated in their chairs and Dumbledore began speaking again.

"We will now have our patrol leaders step up and give progress reports."

Fabian Prewett jumped up from his seat and handed Fred to James. Fred looked up curiously, studying him. He seemed to feel that if his uncle had trusted him with this man, he was safe. He settled back into James' chest and listened to his uncle give his report. As Fabian sat down Remus stood to give his. None of the Leaders bore good news.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"So, Molly, Ron is around Harry's age, isn't he?" Lily asked after the meeting.

"Harry is one? Yes, Ron is right around his age," Molly agreed with a smile.

"Well, we were thinking, you and the boys and Arthur could come over some time if you like. The house is huge and there's plenty of room for everyone. I hate to think that Harry has to miss out on having friends because of this," Lily told her, returning the smile.

"Oh, Lily, that sounds wonderful. However, are you _sure_ you want all six of my boys at your house? The twins alone are like two tornadoes," Molly warned. She loved the Potters, she often heard her brother's stories about them as they worked as their personal guard so often.

"We'd love to have you all over. Harry adores the twins, he'd love the chance to have them over to cause havoc with. That is, if they don't mind playing with a child younger than them."

"Oh, don't worry, they'd love to play with Harry. They hear their uncles talk about him all the time and have been dying to meet him," Molly said, chuckling. Lily smiled and they made arrangements to have the Weasleys over one day soon.

"Well, Lil, we better head home," Sirius popped up beside her. Lily's shoulders slumped slightly and she nodded. Lily loved to be with the order, but she knew they were safer at home. James, Harry, Remus, and Sirius' safety were the most important things to her.

"Bye, Molly, we'll see you in a couple days," Lily said. Sirius said goodbye as well.

"Bye, you two. By the way, if my brothers have to head to your home to patrol keep an eye on them," Molly said fearfully. Lily nodded and promised that she always did.

"Lily," Remus said as they stood waiting for the Floo to open up.

"Yes?"

"I talked to Alice Longbottom about Neville coming over to play and she said it sounds like a good plan," Remus said with a smile. Lily smiled in return. She was glad Harry would still be able to have friends.

"Where's Harry?" Lily asked suddenly, looking around with a wild panic in her eye. She could've sworn the last person she saw with him was Remus. Now, here was Remus, and Harry was no where to be seen.

"Calm down, Lily, Gideon and Fabian have him," Sirius said. He pointed at the twins, who also had Ron. It seemed like Harry and Ron were getting on quite well already. The Prewetts began walking toward the fireplace after they handed Ron over to Arthur. James also began making his way over. He had been thanking Benjy Fenwick for all he had done about Peter. Finally everyone was at the fireplace, ready to go.

"Well, looks like we're stuck with these two for a while," James said with a smile, painting at the twins.

"Well, mate, it's either us or Fenwick. Honestly, who'd you pick?" Fabian said, winking at Benjy beside him.

"I suppose you're right," James sighed. The group laughed.

"Alright, boys, that's enough," Lily admonished.

"Benjy, would you like to join us for dinner tonight? We have plenty of room," Lily offered with a smile. She knew he'd refuse, but it was nice to offer anyway.

"No, thank you Lily. I'll have to sit this one out," He bowed out gracefully, stepping into the green flames and shouting "Number 5, Rowan Place!". He quickly spun off to his home.

James stepped into the flames next, with Gideon Prewett accompanying him. It was customary for one of the guards to Floo with the first and last person to go to the home. Fabian would soon Floo back with Harry and Lily. It was a bit of a tight squeeze , but they had to make it work. Remus stepped in next, then Sirius, until finally the last three stepped into the emerald flames. Each one of them shouted "Godric's" which was the nickname for the Potter home.

"Unca Fabian," Harry said as they got their footing.

"Yeah, mate?"

"You stay here safe with us, right?" He asked, looking up at his uncle of sorts.

"Yeah, Buddy. Gideon and I will be here with you guys for a while," He worked not to show just how touched he was by Harry's question.

"Good," He laid his head down on Fabian's shoulder, "Stay safe."

"Come on, little bug," Gideon said with over-excitement, "Let's go watch some Quidditch in that cool room of yours!" All of the boys trooped off to Harry's room except for Remus.

"Yeah," Harry cried. The little guy loved Quidditch already. It made his dad and all his uncles proud. His mother laughed as she went to the kitchen to fix supper for all the boys. Remus followed her.

"So, Lily, what's for dinner?" Remus asked. He walked to the pantry to await her instructions. They usually made dinner together. Lily and Remus had always been close at school, despite her feelings for James and Sirius until their seventh year. They were good friends.

They heard a huge commotion from Harry's room.

"Ref! Come on, don't you see the blood? That's a penalty!" Sirius boomed.

"Yeah, come on! Call it Ref!" James yelled.

Remus and Lily rolled their eyes.

"You do know he's not going to listen to you, don't you?" Remus yelled up the stairs. Though the people on the walls could hear you, they never took your advice. Ever.

"Shut up, Moony!" Sirius answered. Remus huffed and walked back to the pantry. He and Lily swiftly began preparing the food.

Ireland's Beater crushed Bulgaria's Seekers nose with a Bludger, sending him soaring to the ground. Ireland's Seeker swooped in and caught the Snitch, ending the game in Ireland's favor. Everyone in the room jumped up and cheered.

"Boys, dinner's ready," Lily called. Fabian snatched Harry up and began a race downstairs. Eight feet stomped down the stairs, each trying to get there first.

Fabian reached the landing first, lifting Harry up in the air in victory. Gideon came just behind him, smacking him in the back of the head and taking Harry from him. James and Sirius jumped down at the same time, high-fiving when their feet touched the ground. Lily smiled, walking to James to kiss him lightly.

"Your plate is on the table. The rest of you boys will have to fix your own," She smirked, taking her place at the table. Sirius pouted.

"Lils, you didn't fix mine?" He whined with puppy dog eyes. He was remarkably good at that.

"No, Sirius. Maybe if you'd help me cook once in a while I'd fix your plate," She smirked and wiped Harry's messy face.

"I'll help you cook, Lily," Sirius offered hopefully.

"No," Remus and James exclaimed.

"Guys," Sirius whined, "I can cook just fine!"

"Sirius, you're not cooking with my wife. I don't need you blowing up my house," James told him, digging into his food with gusto. Sirius pouted slightly and began eating the food he had fixed. Fabian flicked some peas at Gideon's face. Gideon glared at his brother and flicked some back.

"Boys," Lily warned, casting them both glares.

"Sorry, Lily," They chorused, looking abashed.

"Don't make me use my wand," She continued. Everyone at the table looked terrified except for Harry.

"No, no, no," James quickly interrupted, placing his hand on top of hers.

"No, Lily, we'll behave," Gideon promised.

"Yeah, Lily, we swear!"

"You better," Lily said as she wiped Harry clean once again.

Everyone kept eating quietly, terrified that Lily would take her wand out. Harry kept a constant flow of babble up in the otherwise quiet dining room.

"So, little bug," Fabian said after a minute.

"Huh?" Harry asked with a large smile.

"Did you have fun with Ron, Fred, and George at the meeting?"

"Uh-huh! Ron an' Fred an' George are funny," Harry exclaimed.

"Are they? Would you like for them to come over one day?" Gideon asked, grinning,

Harry gasped, "Yes!"

"Good, they're coming over soon," Sirius told him. He offered Harry a bite of his potatoes as he spoke. Harry happily took the bite from his Godfather's fork.

"Mmm," Harry commented, "Tat's good, Unca Sirius."

"I know, tell your mumma that. She made them."

"Mumma, tat's good," Harry said with a grin.

"Thank you, baby," Lily cooed, wiping his chin.

"You welcome, Mumma."

Everyone finished up their dinner and the twins offered to wash the dishes in hopes of making up for the small pea incident.

Lily smiled and thanked them.

"I'll just go get Harry ready for bed," She said as she walked up the stairs.

"So," James spoke quietly to Remus and Sirius, "How long do you think it'll take them to get Peter back?"

"I dunno… We've got our best men out there looking for him. If anyone can find him, they can. But as far as how long it'll be… I don't think any of us really know," Remus answered in a whisper.

Sirius just kept quiet and listened. He was still upset that Dumbledore wouldn't let him go look for Peter.

"Look, Padfoot, I know how much you want to be out there looking for him, but Harry needs you here. He needs all the protection he can get," James said with a pleading look in his eye. Sirius' shoulders drooped. He knew how much his Godson needed him.

"I know, Prongs, I know. Stop with the guilt trip. You know I love Harry too much to leave him," Sirius groaned.

"I wasn't trying to guilt you, mate. I'm just trying to protect my son," James answered.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going to bed. See you guys in the morning. 'Night Gideon, Fabian," He called to the kitchen.

"Night, Sirius," They called back.

Sirius trooped off to his room and closed his door.

"Remus, could you maybe talk to him tomorrow? I hate to see him that way," James asked, staring to Sirius' closed door.

"Sure, Mate. I'll speak with him. I'm for bed as well, 'night James. 'Night Fabian, Gideon."

"G'night Remus!" They walked into the living room and stood by James.

"James, we're heading up to shower and we're off to bed as well," Fabian said, patting his shoulder.

"All right, guys. G'night," James walked along with them up the stairs. He turned off at his and Lily's room. He swiftly got dressed for bed and laid down. Lily entered the room soon after.

"Hi," She said with a smile. She dressed for bed and laid down, draping herself across his chest. She pressed a kiss to his lips and looked into his hazel eyes.

"I love you," James whispered.

"I love you too," She whispered back. They both listened to the soft sounds of Harry breathing. They could hear anything that happened in his room as clearly as if he were with them. Lily had charmed their rooms to be linked this way. Harry couldn't hear them (they didn't want to scar the poor child), but they could make sure he was safe this way.

Lily and James fell asleep peacefully to the sound of their sons' breathing. They had no idea what tomorrow would hold, they could only hope it would be easier than the past couple of days had been.

_**Review please! I love you guys! A huge thanks to all who have reviewed, favorited and followed me and this story! _Amber_**_


	4. Chapter 4

A loud laugh pierced through the silence of Godric's Place early in the morning. The usual dull thumps signified that James and Sirius had, once again, fallen from their beds. Two new thumps suggested that the Prewett twins had done the same.

Lily laughed and helped James up off the floor.

"Come on, go get your son. I'll get started on breakfast," Lily said as she hoisted him up. James grumbled and walked into Harry's nursery. Harry gasped when he saw his father.

"Dada!" He adored it when his father came to get him in the mornings.

"Hey, buddy," James cooed.

"Mumma?" Harry asked with a furrowed brow.

"She's in the kitchen."

"_Ohh_," Harry said with comprehension. He got smarter each and every day. His vocabulary was rapidly expanding. He could nearly hold a whole conversation with an adult now.

"What do you want for breakfast?" James asked his son, hoisting him on his hip.

"Treacle tart!" Harry exclaimed. James laughed.

"How about some eggs?"

Harry sighed, "Okay."

James chuckled and they went down the stairs.

"My L-L-Lord… P-please, allow me to return home! I can get you the Potters! I swear it," Peter Pettigrew shrieked. He'd been tortured for the past day since he'd been back.

"Peter, Peter, Peter," Lord Voldemort whispered. Peter shivered.

"You said that _last_ time we let you go. I've yet to see the Potters," Voldemort continued.

"Lord, it takes time! I'm attempting to persuade them in my favor, but they're protective over Harry! They'll get suspicious if I'm too forward," Peter cried. He had been begging for release and mercy since he'd been captured.

"Fine, fine. We shall release you once again," Peter breathed a sigh of relief.

"But Peter," Voldemort inserted, "If you disappoint me again, the Cruciatus Curse will be the least if your worries."

Peter's body shook violently as Voldemort released the invisible chains holding him.

"Oh, and Peter," Voldemort hissed.

"Y-y-yes, Lord?"

"_Not a word._"

"Yes, my Lord."

A loud knock sounded through Godric's Place.

The Prewett twins jumped up from the couch and were at the door in seconds. Remus took Harry up to his room and sealed everything up. Fabian took point, Gideon flanking him. James, Lily, and Sirius were right behind them. All wands were drawn. This all took place in a few seconds.

"Who's there?" Fabian called through the door.

"P-p-peter!"

"What's my nickname for Harry until he gets his own Animagus form?" Sirius asked.

"P-p-prongs Junior!"

Sirius nodded to the twins and they opened the door. Peter scurried inside only to be swooped down upon by Lily.

"Peter, where the hell have you been?" Lily demanded.

"Well, obviously know where you were…" Lily continued.

"What I mean is…"

"Lily," James interrupted, "Shut up, please."

"Right," Lily blushed, "Come on, Peter. Let's get you some food."

"Thanks, Lily," Peter whispered.

His clothes were ripped and frayed. He had cuts all over his face and what they could see of his arms.

"Man, what'd they do to you, Pete?" Sirius demanded.

"I'd rather not talk about it…"

"Damn, forgot to tell Remus it was okay," James muttered. He sent a Patronus up to Harry's nursery. Soon Remus was opening the door and walking down the stairs, with Harry clinging to his back. He dropped his wand to his side when he entered to see everyone was okay.

"Peter," He gasped, rushing forward to wrap his brother in a hug.

"Hey, Remus," Peter whispered. His voice was hoarse, from all the creaming he had done.

"We were so worried about you, mate."

"I know," Peter said. Remus transferred Harry from his back to his arms. Harry reached for Peter as soon as he could.

"Unca Peter!" Harry gasped.

"Hey, buddy," Peter said.

"Unca Pete, what's wrong with you voice?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Nothing, Mate… I just have a sore throat."

Harry nodded with understanding.

"Mumma?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Yes, Love?" Lily asked her son, looking away from James.

"I hungry," Harry said.

"Okay Baby, let's go get your eggs ready,"

"Sirius, take Peter and go to Dumbledore. He needs to know what happened. Take Gideon with you," James said as Lily and Harry left for the kitchen.

"Got it, Mate," Sirius nodded. He spun on his heel and grabbed some Floo powder off the top of the fireplace. He threw it in the flames and they flashed bright emerald. The three boys Floo'd to Headquarters.

James walked into the kitchen, flanked by Remus and Fabian. He sat down in a chair at the table, putting his head in his hands. The recent events had taken its toll on everyone and James was starting to feel it. Lily looked to him with sympathy in her eyes. She finished making Harry's breakfast and sat him at the table. Remus and Fabian stepped up to help get the food into his stomach rather than in his hair.

"It's all going to be okay, James," Lily whispered, pressing a kiss into his unruly hair. She felt him nod but keep his head down.

"Dumbledore will sort this all our, Love," She promised. James nodded once again.

"Peter," Dumbledore's eyes grew wide, "You're here."

Peter nodded nervously and sat down. He knew if anyone could see through his disloyalty, Dumbledore could. The old wizard examined Peter with a critical eye. Something didn't seem quite right. Peter wasn't nearly as relieved as Dumbledore would have expected him to be. He brushed it off as Peter having a terrible experience with Voldemort.

"Tell me everything," He ordered softly. Peter's eyes grew wide with panic and he began shaking his head.

"I-I-I c-c-can't do that," He stuttered out. Sirius looked at him sharply.

"Of course you can. And you will," Sirius ordered much more loudly than Dumbledore had. Peter's head was shaking before Sirius even finished.

"No."

"What the hell do you mean?" Sirius demanded.

"Sirius," Dumbledore warned quietly. His eyes shot over to the old wizard's. He nodded and sat down next to Peter. Gideon sat down as well. It seemed they were in for a long night. Both Sirius and Gideon knew they couldn't leave until they had sorted this all out. James wouldn't have it. Gideon and Sirius got comfortable as Dumbledore began speaking quietly of the things that had happened while Peter was gone. He wanted to give Peter some time to relax before he began digging for answers. And dig he would, soon enough.

_**A/N **__This chapter is ridiculously short and I'm so sorry for that! I wanted to finally get it out there, though. It's been far too long since I've published. I hope you liked it. Please review! _


End file.
